Sheev
by PrequelGirl
Summary: Story is about Sheev Palpatine and how he was trained in the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Sheev swung his bag off his shoulder to the floor by his desk chair after another exhausting day. Soon he'd be graduating. He dreamt of gaining a position within the Naboo government, to be elected senator. He wanted to be a voice for change, to help sweep out the slowly but steadily growing corrupt force overtaking the Republic's Senate. For now though, he'd have to be satisfied getting experience as a draftsman. Graduating top of his class would certainly help ease his way inside Naboo's governing house. It would take years of hard work to even get a chance to run for political office and affecting real change in the Senate was so far off.

Sheev grabbed a data pad, plopped it at the end of his desk and slumped into his desk chair. Sleep. That's what he needed. If only he could afford the luxury. He had to finish his oral report for his Gungan Comparative Government class. He stared at the data pad he'd dropped on the desk across from him. Willing himself to pick it up. He was so tired he didn't even want to lift his arm to pick it up. He continued to stare at the pad, willing more and more energy to grab it. Just as he lifted his hand to pick it up, the pad suddenly flew off the table and flew right at his face.

Startled and having no time to react, Sheev only gasped as the data pad hit him right across the face and fell to the floor next to him. Sheev jumped out of his chair, backing away from the object.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheev stared at the data pad lying on the floor. What had just happened? It must be some prank pulled on him by another student in the dorm. Maybe there was a hover receiver attached to it somewhere and someone was controlling it from outside his dorm room. He tentatively stepped over, paused, and then picked the pad off the floor. Examining it, he found no devices attached to it at all. _Still…._ , he turned and quickly stepped out of his dorm room and into the adjacent hallway. Glancing up and down the hallway he saw no one. Empty. He stepped back inside his room. Still holding the pad, he walked back to his desk and set it back down.

 _Could it still have been a prank and I just couldn't catch the culprit in time?_ he was not one for friends. They would just get in the way of his ambitions. Acquaintances were all he really had, and they were mostly those who could help him gain entrance into his desired political life. He looked at the pad. _Could I have made it move simply by thinking about it?_ He'd heard about the extraordinary powers and abilities of the Jedi. He'd even studied the role the Jedi played in keeping peace and order in the Republic. But he'd never seen a Jedi in action before. _Could I have Jedi powers?_ He had felt something when the pad moved. But something like this had never happened to him before. Besides, everything he'd ever heard about Jedi suggested they had such abilities even as children and were identified when very young by the Jedi. They were then trained by the Jedi from a very young age. This had not happened to him. _Impossible._ Whatever had happened, he was no Force user. He felt his cheek where the pad had left its mark. This was going to bruise for sure by tomorrow. Hopefully, no one would notice. Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his sandy colored hair he shook his head as if trying to clear it from its confusion. He decided to forget the whole thing and try to sleep. He had another busy week ahead of him and he needed his rest.

Finals arrived without any further incident. Sheev's final reports and tests all came back with glowing results, except one. He had received a very poor grade for his final paper in which he'd written his opinion of the perfect form of government. A dictatorship. While he personally was perfectly willing to work within the confines of the current political system in place, he felt there was too much room for error and delays. Delays could cost lives and resources if debates continued for too long. A dictatorship would be cleaner and more efficient. He reviewed the critical remarks his teacher had written as explanation for his poor grade. He needed high marks to secure a good position within the capital to climb the ranks. How dare this man criticize him so harshly and give such a poor grade.

 _After all, I had merely pointed out the logical errors within the current system of government and suggested a different system that would be much improved,_ he thought. Sheev left the Naboo University campus and headed for some nearby woods to walk off some of his building anger. However, the more he thought about his lowered chance in gaining a good political position, the angrier he became.

"Tyranny." That was the word his teacher had used.

"Leaves the people vulnerable to corrupt and dangerous leadership without hope of change."

 _Nonsense!_ He thought. He imagined himself in such a position. He would be a wise and dedicated leader. Surrounded by trees, singing birds, and feeling the gentle wind, Sheev could not be comforted. Clenching and unclenching his fists, his anger deepened. Finally, he let out a yell that made the birds fly away in panic. The ground rumbled beneath his feet. Trees began to snap in half and fall to the ground all around him. Rocks broke apart. All the while he finished releasing his anger, not caring, barely noticing the damage he was inflicting all around him.

Finally, Sheev stood up from the split rock beneath him. The sky was turning dark, but he could still clearly see the damage that had occurred. Trees and tree limbs lay strewn across the forest floor. There was no longer any doubt left in his mind. _I caused all this._ He thought. In his powerful rage he'd felt the trees snap like twigs.

 _What am I going to do? What if something like this happens again? Everyone will think I'm a monster._ Sheev knew he would become a figure to be feared, not admired or given the position of power that he longed to hold. _I must learn how to control this developing power and fast. I need a teacher._ He thought frantically _. But who? The Jedi would never dream of teaching someone like me. I'm far too old, in my early twenties. They only accept young children. I must find someone else, somebody more desperate._ He'd heard about other force users that had been rejected by the Jedi for one reason or another. Perhaps one of them could teach him. He jumped off the rock and ran to his dorm room in haste. He had to find a teacher!

Sheev spent hours scouring the holonets, searching for a powerful Force user who'd be willing to take on an apprentice. There were plenty of disenchanted Force users who publicly criticized the Jedi's narrow-minded vision and their highly selective criteria for deciding who was to be trained as a Jedi. However, no one with abilities even coming close to his could be found. Becoming discouraged, Sheev stumbled across one site that claimed to have contacts with a powerful Force user whose location was kept top secret. If one is found worthy, this "Dark One" may be willing to train you as a new apprentice. To learn the location of the "Dark One," as this site so claimed, one must go in person, for security reasons, to a planet in the Outer Rim known as Haboth. There a man known only as Kabor must be contacted. Sheev considered this. It would take time to reach Haboth. A couple days in fact. It would mean leaving his classes and studies. The new term had just begun. However, if it meant controlling and even harnessing these new-found abilities, it could be worth risking the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheev scheduled the next available trip off Naboo going in the direction of Haboth. There were no direct trips. Haboth was a distant mining planet with a very small population, so not many ships made the trip there. After several ship changes, he finally arrived. Kabor had given very specific instructions on how to be located. Sheev traveled by shuttle to the tiny mining settlement on the north continent. After making a few inquiries, he came to the desired hut around sundown. After knocking, a thin human male came to the door.

"What do you want?" the wiry man asked. His clothes a bit tattered, probably from working in the mines.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Kabor. Are you Kabor?" Sheev replied.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked.

"My name is Sheev. I heard Kabor could tell me where to find… the 'Dark One.' You see I've..I've come a long way. I'm desperate. I don't know where else to go. Please…can you help me?"

The man eyed him suspiciously.

"You Jedi?" he asked.

"No. But I've discovered I have some rather unusual abilities. I was hoping the 'Dark One' could help me."

The man squinted at him a moment longer, then replied, "No" and slammed the door in Sheev's face.

"Wait a minute." Sheev shouted. "I've come all this way!" His anger building over this seemingly wasted trip. "Open the door!"

Suddenly, a Force blast shot through Sheev and blasted through the wooden door that had been slammed in his face. The door shattered into a million little pieces. Kabor stood at the far end of the room. His arms covered his face. Lowering his arms, he looked around the room at the shattered remains of what was his door. He looked up at Sheev still standing in the doorway, shock rooting him in place, eyes wide with fear and embarrassment.

"Please, come in." said Kabor.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you are in need of a teacher" Kabor stated almost inquisitively. The 'Dark One' won't accept just anyone. There are thousands of force users in the galaxy and many would jump at the chance to be his apprentice. What makes you so special?"

Sheev described his experiences with the data pad and in the forest. Kabor sat back and cackled.

"Excellent" he replied. "Most excellent. The 'Dark One' should be most pleased." He pulled out a map of the surrounding area.

"You will find him in these caves just east of here" he said pointing out the location on the map. "Take care you do not offend him. He has very little patience with anyone he perceives to be wasting his time."

Sheev picked up the map and thanked the man for his time. In no time at all he was on a speeder heading for the caves. He quickly found the cave entrance and jumped off the speeder. Entering the cave, he pulled his cloak around him tighter. This planet was a bit chillier than his native Naboo. The inside of the cave was even colder. The cave tunneled deeper and deeper. Using the lamp he'd brought along, he finally came to a huge chamber. Lights flickered on the cave walls around him and a chair, almost throne-like was stationed at the far end of the chamber. A tall middle-aged man with dark hair and wearing a long dark robe sat in the chair.

"I am Darth Plagueis the Wise" the man boomed. "State your name. Why have you come here?"

"My name is Sheev Palpatine" Sheev stated uneasily. "I've discovered I have these powers and I've come in search of a teacher who could show me how to master and control them." He explained. He retold the same story he'd told Kabor. Plagueis studied him a moment.

"Show me" he demanded. He put a silver lightsaber on the armrest of the chair. "Bring the saber to you where you stand."

Sheev set his lamp down and reached out with his hand. Nothing. He tried again, concentrating even harder. Still nothing. Darth Plagueis grew impatient.

"You are wasting my time. I am searching for one who truly has the power." He echoed.

"No, wait!" Sheev exclaimed. "I have the power, just give me a second."

Panic began to surge in his chest. He tried once more, thinking as hard as he possibly could. The lightsaber didn't move a centimeter.

Darth Plagueis' voice boomed, "Get Out!"

The cave began to rumble. The cave floor shook, and the walls and cave ceiling began shaking.

"No, wait! Wait!" Sheev yelled, looking excitedly all around him in panic.

Suddenly, a piece of the cave ceiling directly above Sheev broke loose and plummeted down towards him. Sheev screamed and fell into a crouched position, thrusting his hands above him and squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable. Moments passed. The cave stopped rumbling. Sheev dared not move his hands. He pried his eyes open and looked around. Plagueis was standing three feet in front of him. Sheev looked up. The falling rock was now hovering ten feet over his head. Sheev had stopped the rock but now seeing how close he'd been to death panic once again seized him and he let out another long scream. In his panic, the force grip on the rock released and it once again began to fall towards him. Plagueis merely flipped his wrist and sent the rock flying sideways into the far wall. Sheev lay on the ground trembling.

"Good. Very good. Your training will begin immediately."

Sheev composed himself and stood up.

"Thank you" he replied.

"From now on" Plagueis declared, "you shall be called Darth Sidious."


	5. Chapter 5

Sheev traveled back and forth from Heboth to Naboo regularly. He graduated with honors on Naboo. Meanwhile, Darth Plagueis personally trained Sheev in the art of lightsaber combat. Darth Plagueis also taught Sheev to focus his anger and gain strength and control to wield his enormous power.

"Draw on your anger and hate. The Jedi would never appreciate your raw power. Only I can see your potential." Darth Plagueis told him.

Back on Naboo, Sheev became frustrated with his slow climb up the political ranks.

"You must use your ability in the Force to influence the king of Naboo to appoint you senator." Plagueis stated.

While the kings and queens of Naboo were elected by the people and had term limits, senators were appointed by the monarchy and had limitless terms.

"You must reach out with your feelings in the Force to the king. Then, you can manipulate his feeble mind." The current king was not a strong-minded individual and could be skillfully manipulated if done correctly. However, Sheev had not successfully accomplished a mind control.

"Show me what I must do." Sheev replied.

Sheev and Plagueis stood in the central chamber of the cave where most of his training had taken place, especially his saber lessons.

"Give me your lightsaber." Darth Plagueis demanded. Sheev obeyed, handing his chrome plated lightsaber over.

"Lakito!" Plagueis called. Lakito, one of Darth Plagueis' faithful but simple-minded servants, appeared and bowed before Darth Plagueis. Plagueis handed Lakito Sheev's lightsaber. Then with a wave of his hand Plagueis looked directly at Lakito and using a Force control stated, "Cut off Darth Sidious' hand."

Lakito immediately turned to face Sheev and activated the lightsaber. Sheev's eyes grew wide with alarm.

"Wait!, I'm expected to…!?" Sheev's question faded off.

Lakito lunged at Sheev wielding the saber and slashing at Sheev's right arm.

Sheev ducked and yelled "Lakito, stop!" But Lakito showed no signs of stopping. Instead, he swirled around and once again swung the saber at Sheev's arm. This time Sheev Force blasted Lakito. Lakito went flying across the cave chamber.

 _There that should be the end of this_. Sheev thought. He was wrong. Lakito, a bit dazed, picked himself up off the ground and started for Sheev once again. Still under the influence of the Force control, Lakito still showed no signs of stopping. Sheev then Force pressed the lightsaber button to deactivate the saber. The saber's red glow began shrinking back. Lakito looked down at the saber. He placed his thumb over the blade's activation button and the red glow once again reappeared. Lakito continued holding the button down to prevent another deactivation.

 _This was not what I had in mind for a lesson_ , thought Sheev. _Remember, use the Force. Feel. Reach his mind_ , Sheev concentrated. He felt through the Force into Lakito's mind.

Then said, "Lakito. Halt!" Lakito stopped in his tracks. Sheev reached out once more. "Drop the lightsaber and return to your duties."

Lakito immediately dropped the saber, the blade's red glow disengaging. Lakito then walked out of the chamber and back to his post. Still catching his breath, Sheev collected his lightsaber.

"Now, you are ready for your meeting with the Naboo king." Said Darth Plagueis.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Years Later

Chapter 6

Sheev felt himself equal in strength with his master. One day, Sheev found his mentor in the meditation room. Darth Plagueis felt the presence of his apprentice as he came to the door, he opened his eyes, and looked at Sheev.

"Enter." Plagueis commanded. Sheev obeyed. "The time has come."

"Time for what, master?" Sheev questioned.

"There is a Force prophecy of one who will bring balance to the Force. The light side of the Force has dominated the galaxy for a thousand generations. It is time to bring balance." He said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sheev questioned further.

"We must influence the midichlorians to bring the chosen one." Plagueis answered. "We must ensure he is not found by the Jedi. There is a planet in the Outer Rim called Tatooine. It is beyond the reaches of the Republic." Darth Plagueis closed his eyes. Tiny sparkles of light began to glitter all around Plagueis and Sheev.

"The midichlorines!" exclaimed Sheev. The tiny bits of light increased in number more and more. They began to pull together into a huge ball of light over Darth Plagueis' head. Suddenly, a Force projection of Tatooine shown in the room. Darth Plagueis opened his eyes and he and Sheev stared at the projection of Tatooine slowly turning in the display.

"The Jedi will not sense his presence there since it is so far from Coruscant." Next, a projection of Shmi Skywalker appeared. "This woman will have the chosen one. She is alone and unknown. Neither of them will bring much notice. Then, when the time is right, we will go and collect him and train him as a sith. He will bring balance."


	7. Chapter 7

Kabor cracked open his door in answer to a knock. Without even waiting for a greeting five Force users pushed open the door and filed in.

Kabor protested, "Hey, you can't just barge in here. This is my home!"

Bilal, the leader, ignoring the protest merely stated, "Give us the location of the 'Dark One' and we'll be on our way."

"I do not cooperate with people who just break into my home!" Kabor stated emphatically. "Now, all of you, get out!"

Jodat, one of the five, immediately pulled out his lightsaber and flashed its blue blade under Kabor's chin, holding it steady there.

Bilal smiled. "We have no problems with you. Just give us the location and we'll leave you be."

Kabor, eyes wide, looked down at the blue saber blazing so closely to him.

"Very well." Kabor replied. Jodat deactivated his lightsaber but did not return it to it's holster.

Kabor gave them the required information and the five immediately rushed out on speeders to the location deep in the mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

When the five reached the cave, Sheev and Plagueis were in deep saber training in the main chamber. The five rushed in, Bilal taking the lead. Running at full speed, Bilal and the others charged forward towards Sheev and Plagueis. Their lightsabers flashed in various colors and lit up the dark room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Sheev.

Plagueis and Sheev immediately separated into an attack formation and turned to face their opponents, their sabers glowing red. Bilal and Hosteen, his right-hand man, aimed for Plagueis, while Force users, Ceylon, Menok, and Jodat surrounded Sheev. Plagueis wasted no time. Before his attackers reached him he suddenly jumped into the air swirling his body and twirling his blade in the air. As he landed, his red blade clashed with Bilal's green saber above their heads and then just as quickly Plagueis whipped his saber low to hit Hosteen's blade by their feet. Alternating up and down Plagueis held them both at bay with little effort on his part while Bilal and Hosteen struggled for ground.

Meanwhile, Ceylon was the first to reach Sheev. Before Ceylon could raise his arm to strike, Sheev struck Ceylon across the chest in a devastating blow sending him to the ground in agony. Menok and Jodat, seeing their comrade so quickly fallen, spread out to opposite sides around Sheev. Jodat struck first at chest height. Sheev countered, then sensing his attacker from behind suddenly jumped back and over Menok, forcing Menok to turn around in compensation and strike unprepared. Taking advantage of his surprise attack Sheev brought his saber around and cut off Menok's hand, sending the blue saber to the ground.

Plagueis, twisting and turning, slashed in alternating rounds at Bilal and Hosteen. Bilal stumbled and Plagueis thrust his lightsaber into Bilal's chest. Hosteen, sensing defeat and their cause lost, abandoned the fight and fled the cave.

Meanwhile, Jodat, seizing the distraction of Menok's loss, jumped over his comrade and struck Sheev across his side and chest in a fatal blow. Feeling the life beginning to drain from him, Sheev fell backwards to the ground. Jodat wasted no time and lifted his saber into the air to swing one last time across Sheev, for the kill. He flipped his blade in a circle with his wrist, then brought it down towards Sheev. His blade was suddenly stopped by Darth Plagueis' red blade. Startled, Jodat looked up into the fiery eyes of Plagueis. Before Jodat could counterattack, Darth Plagueis pushed Jodat's lightsaber and arm up over Jodat's head and then immediately swung back low into Jodat's waist. Plagueis deactivated his red lightsaber and Jodat's body fell to the floor. Plagueis looked around the chamber. Dead bodies lay on the ground. Those injured or sensing defeat had fled. Plagueis turned to his apprentice. Sheev lay half-dead on the cave floor. He looked up at this master.

"Master, help me." Sheev pleaded.

Darth Plagueis knelt next to Sheev examining the wound. Plagueis stretched out his hand and pulled a ring off his finger. Inset in the ring was a black diamond. He held the ring over Sheev's wound and closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, the ring began to glow. The red glow of the ring extended out further and further till both Plagueis and Sheev were engulfed in it's light. Sheev watched intently. He could feel his life and strength returning to him. After another moment, the white glow began grow dim more and more till the light finally faded altogether. Sheev sat up and looked down at himself. The wound was completely healed, and he felt absolutely no pain. He looked to his master. Plagueis wore a relieved expression. Smiling, a rarity for his master, Plagueis returned the ring to his finger and helped his apprentice to his feet.

Pointing to the ring, Sheev asked, "Master, what is that?"

Plagueis looked hard at his apprentice, then nodded his head, sensing the time was right to reveal this dark secret.

"This, is the Black Diamond. It holds the power to save people from death." He stated gravely. Sheev looked at the ring. _Such power_. He thought. _Such enormous power. I must have that power. Tonight_.

That night, Plagueis slept soundly in his chambers. The day's battle had drained him. Sheev silently entered Plagueis room. Careful to make no noise he walked slowly over to where Plagueis slept. He looked down at his master who had trained him. He had saved his life today. Sheev instantly activated his lightsaber and killed his master while he slept.

 _Now, I am the master_. He thought to himself. _I will posses the power of life and death in my hands._ Sheev searched Darth Plagueis' hands. The ring was not to be found.

 _No, the ring must be here_. He panicked. _He was just wearing it earlier_. Sheev searched his master's robes. Nothing. He searched the entire room.

The ring was gone!


End file.
